


divine beast vah younghyun

by parkjhyng



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, i talk about sidon's dick a lot but no actual scaly shit, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjhyng/pseuds/parkjhyng
Summary: jae's been playing too much of breath of the wild.





	divine beast vah younghyun

**Author's Note:**

> purely based on the fact that jae said he was playing botw

brian found jae sitting on his bed, his blanket up and over his head, wrapped around his body tightly.

the only thing brian could see was jae's face, and, no offense, it wasn't the prettiest one he'd ever seen.

"jae, c'mon, we're getting ready to go get some samgyupsal."

a rogue hand poked out from the single opening by jae's face.

"no, it's okay. you guys can go without me- and i know how crazy that sounds. me, park jaehyung the second-"

"you're the first but okay-"

"-refusing to go out to eat delicious samgyupsal with four of my best friends, but alas, my dearest brian, i am afraid that you must go on without me. you see-"

"okay, see you later then, jae. we'll be back before eleven."

and with that, brian had promptly shut the door behind him, rattling the things on jae's shelf in his leave. jae blinked at the door for a few seconds before he simply shrugged and focused his eyes back on the small tv crammed in his room.

"alright, waterblight ganon. let's see what you've got."

jae picked up his newly purchased pro controller for the switch and grinned. there was no way he was about to let mipha's efforts go to waste, not after her and link's tragic backstory, not after she handmade armour for him, not after-

 _definitely_ not after sidon had so much faith in him.

i mean- it's not like jae thought the dude was hot or anything, he just really liked how positive and optimistic the guy was and he was hoping that he'd be able to keep it that way by helping to release his dead sister from the grasps of ganon's clutches or something... he definitely didn't want that shark dick.

dicks...

jae really needed to stop playing.

he also really needed to stop looking up spoilers for the game. he kept ruining things for himself, but then again, how the hell was he supposed to know that the towers activated the map? sure, bernard said that it was "obvious" since the first map showed up after climbing up the tower, but it wasn't explicitly clear. he isn't some genius that knows how to read between the lines that well.

it didn't matter now, though, since he was about to finish the first mini-boss of the game (at least, that he was aware of. the game isn't linear, he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, really). he relished as waterblight ganon screamed, blinked his eyes when mipha appeared.

" _link-_ "

but jae didn't really care. he just let her drone on and on and say something about meeting her dad.

yeah, he guessed it  _might_ have been important, and to be fair, he probably should have paid at least a little attention to it considering it was part of the main plot, but again, he was here for sidon's double dick and he was not about to let some ~~chick~~ fish lady get in between them.

also, it took him ten hours of playing through the game to get to any of the main quest, so jae thought he was allowed to skip a few things every now and then.

as soon as jae was back outside the divine beast and back in the zora domain, he sprinted around to find sidon.

to be fair, though, he had only gotten two stamina vessel additions and was now suffering the consequences of having seven hearts to gleam at him.

“why have i done this to myself? hey siri, remind me to max out my stamina before anything else.”

“ _okay, reminder set-_ ”

“actually never mind, that’s dumb. i’d probably die trying to do any of the shrines like that. hey siri, delete my last reminder.”

“ _okay, reminder deleted._ ”

jae nodded to himself in satisfaction and lied to himself, telling himself that he wasn’t going crazy and that it was perfectly healthy to have not left the room for a full day just because he was super totally obsessed with how fucking pretty breath of the wild was and how much of an animation upgrade it had gotten because it was like nintendo jumped from 1996 graphics to 2055 graphics in a year.

then again, jae had never been that good at keeping track of time so maybe they had been perfectly fine all along and he was just unobservant.

either way, breath of the wild was one of the prettiest games jae had played in a while and it was so free and let him do so many things and he had already caught five horses even though they all sucked, but sucking or not all animals were adorable and he couldn’t bear to hurt a single one even if it meant missing out on the gourmet meat from them and-

“FUCK, I MISSED THE RHINO!”

jae dropped his controller in frustration and grabbed his hair. his blanket fell around him, pooling over his legs and dropping off his side.

“aw man, and i really needed that meat, too… i’m running low on food.”

he pursed his lips and ignored the rumbles coming from his stomach. watching link eat even dubious food happily was enough to satiate his hunger.

he told himself that, but eleven, now going on twelve, hours without a proper meal was really getting to him.

“curse you, my banana milk. you’ve neither satisfied my stomach nor made me like bananas anymore than i already did. you have failed me more than once now; can i even trust you anymore?”

jae stared the poor banana milk down incredulously before melting.

“of course i can. how could i ever be mad at you?”

and in that moment, the door to his dorm room opened up again, brian looking at him with wide eyes and just a hint of a smile on his face. a white plastic bag was wrapped around his left hand, cider in his right hand with a straw under the tab. a pair of take-out chopsticks was in his mouth, and jae quickly turned red as the pale-yellow banana milk bottle was pressed against his face.

“ah, brian. welcome back. how was food? good, yes? great. wonderful. alright, good night.”

and jae promptly threw down the milk, pulling his blanket over him and lying flat against his bed. fake snores that were just a tad too loud were coming out from under the blanket, and he heard brian snicker a little before letting out a sigh.

soon, his bed sunk in a little, and jae knew that brian had taken a seat next to him.

“y’know, if you really wanted me to believe that you were asleep, you coulda at least turned off the game. you just left link standing in hateno. how unfair. couldn’t even let him sleep in a nice bed, didn’t even give him any good food to eat. he’s a fighting soldier, he needs his meat.”

jae grumbled in his ‘sleep’.

“yeah right, even i don’t get my meat. in more ways than one.”

there was a pause, silence hanging through the air, before jae heard the rustling of a plastic bag, felt the blanket pull away from his head.

“here, jae. eat. i brought some back for you since i didn’t think you’d eaten anything ever since you started playing. i know it’s a good game, really, i do. i finished it already, don’t you know? but you can’t do this. you gotta eat something.”

but jae was already scoffing the meat down, piece by piece being rapidly inhaled into his body.

“fuck, bri, this is exactly what i wanted. i should’ve gone with you guys to go get it but i was so wrapped up in getting some d from sidon but you can’t even really interact with him after fighting vah ruta so that was kinda disappointing but it’s fine now but what the hell do you mean that you’ve already finished the game do you mean that you like watched a playthrough of it or read through the entire plot of it because that’s not really fair and-”

brian shoved another piece of samgyupsal into jae’s mouth to shut him up.

“no. so you know how terry came by to visit a while ago? he has a switch and he let me play on it. i beat breath of the wild in like, a week. got all the shrines, too. it was a really good change of pace to the normal zelda games.”

jae chewed slowly.

“i can’t believe you’ve already beat it. is that why you won’t watch me play?”

brian nodded.

“yeah because, no offense, you fucking suck at it. it pains me to watch you run around without a map and try to figure out where the hell you’re trying to go even though it’s super obvious that those towers tell you where everything is.”

jae pouted.

“hey, shut up. i already got this from bernard, i don’t need this from you, too.”

brian simply shrugged.

“hey, just trying to help. by the way, how many divine beasts have you completed?”

jae glanced at the tv screen, looking at mipha’s tiny elephant on the side of his hud.

“just one.”

brian raised an eyebrow.

“oh, vah ruta, right? i don’t know why, but i went for the zora domain one first, too. i don’t even think it’s the easiest, but i felt like i was supposed to do it. you know there are four of those, right?”

jae nodded, samgyupsal pretty much dripping out of his mouth.

“yeah, they seem to be pretty easy for now, but i’m gonna tackle more of the shrines before trying any of the other ones out…”

brian tuned him out and looked him over. his hair was dishevelled from being wrapped up all day, and his glasses were crooked on his face. his eyes were a bit swollen from being up for too long and staring at a screen for so many hours, but he was still as beautiful as brian always remembered.

and then jae found himself under brian, looking up into his eyes, the breath knocked out of him. his samgyupsal was somewhere else now, probably on the floor, overturned without a care.

he watched brian’s muscles tense as he tightened his grip on jae’s wrist, watched his eyes light with a certain lust, a fury, a fire-

and then suddenly it was gone and replaced by a fit of laughter.

“ew, you reek of samgyupsal.”

jae let out a big burst of laughter, his eyes crinkling until they almost disappeared, his voice ringing through the room.

“of course i do, you idiot. i just had some. and you can’t complain, it’s absolutely your fault that i smell like that, right now. if you had brought me something sensible, like apples, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

brian blinked at him blankly.

“would you really rather have apples than samgyupsal?”

jae said nothing.

“i thought so.”

brian grinned, ready to kiss jae, but jae just put a finger against his lips.

“you know, i think my game just got ten times harder. because not only do i still have to fight the other three divine beasts, i also have to fight _you_ now. divine beast vah younghyun.”

brian scrunched his nose up in distaste.

“you’re a fucking nerd and that was cringey as hell.”

jae shrugged.

“hey, i love you too.”

and brian couldn’t really say anything back to that, so he just leaned down and kissed jae with a smile.

_i love you, you damn idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> i love all the characters ok nothing against mipha at all i just needed something to fuel jae's thirsty gay ass
> 
> also i finished the game a while ago but i keep sinking my time into it because i've literally completed everything e x c e p t the korok seeds  
> where tf are those things i literally only have 100 and youre telling me there are 900 like bitch you playin
> 
> (also srry abt the soulmate story i'll get to it eventually askjfdns i just haven't seen my sister in about a year and she's only here for the winter break so im tryna spend as much time w her as possible (as a result i also wrote this in an hour at midnight so srry for mistakes and such and incoherency and such ok happy new year everyone hope that 2018 treats you all vvvvvvv well!!!!!))
> 
> ((((SW-4929-5285-5780))))


End file.
